2011
Events * January 18: In Health class, Charles meets Valiera Nelson following a game to determine seating and quickly feels drawn to her. * January 19: The following day, Charles greets Nelson, at which point he has already realized he feels "obsessive love" for her. Meanwhile, Nelson is merely cordial towards him and doesn't reciprocate at all. * January 20: Nelson falls asleep and does not turn up at school until after sixth period. When she arrives, Charles learns that she is dating Blaise Parton, much to his horror. * April 26: ** On the suggestion of Ludwig Beethoven II, the Girl-Team begins construction of the Boy Trap. ** Emily Watson becomes the Supreme Leader of the Girl-Team. * May 6: Steven Thompson, who has recently befriended Josh Hogan and Summer Petersen, becomes the Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa. * Unknown date in May: ** Watson furiously assaults Thompson, but her attempted murder backfires. ** The Battle of GT-1 Base begins the School War. ** In the War Room of GT-1 Base, Helen McKeen gives the plan design for the Ultimate Weapon to Emily Watson. ** Thompson and Petersen, and later Organa duel with Emily Watson in Watson's hangar in GT-1 Base. Watson escapes the city. ** Watson begins training McKeen. * June: Eegan Grover was kidnapped by the Girl-Team, but was rescued by the Armies of Organa, and so began their affiliation with the International Alliance during the war against the girls. * December 18: Wesley Denkenberger and his family get together to see an outdoor light show. * December 30: The Battle of the Bow-Tie ensues. * December 31: In the evening, the Armies of Organa celebrate the end of the Bow-Tie when Helen McKeen and Denim Spikes arrive and reveal that they have renounced the Girl-Team and arrange to attack Thunder Quarters. Both of them take off around midnight.Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent Unknown date *Ray Eliott befriends several friends of Charles. *The Lunch Money Bandit dispatches bombers on a grocery store in Rochester.Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased? *Alice Shinner saves the store by shooting down the bombers from inside her skyfighter. Shinner climbs out and headed into the store to check on damage done in it. After briefly speaking with the manager, Alice feels something drawing her towards the lower levels of the store. She makes her way down the steps and finds a collection of ancient artifacts hidden there. One box calls to her, but when she tries to open it, she is confronted with a vision of events she does not understand. After the vision ends, she falls to the floor. The shaken Alice rushes out of the store crying. *Paige Nelson discovers that she can cast force fields. Individuals who started at Tower Placement * April 29: Steven Thompson Births * January 24: Eegan Grover Deaths * Susan * Betsy Battles * Battle of GT-1 Base * Mission to Zira's city quarter * Duel on the Eighteenth Level * Rescue at Tower Placement * Battle of the Bow-Tie * Mission to Thunder Quarters Books *July 31: The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies *December: Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness Character debuts *Baby Intelligence *Steven Thompson References 2011